


Gone.

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Series: Ella Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan comes back from her celebration to find Solas gone and her questions still unanswered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone.

The day had been won. Corypheus laid slain, the dreaded Magister now far away from the world he'd chosen to haunt. 

The night had been long, the celebrations loud and joyful.

Ellana Lavellan dredged up to her room finding the door slightly ajar. Strange. Leliana always knew to close the room back if she borrowed a herb and the others knew better than to step foot in to her room at all. As she stepped tentatively in to the room her hand began to glow with that crackling purple light illuminating each hidden corner in to her view.

But not a soul stood in that room, no intruders, no agents. Nothing. 

She stepped in leaning her staff against the table next to her door ignoring the stacks of papers upon her desk. Nothing seemed to be overly different. Perhaps The Iron Bull and Dorian had chosen her quarters to celebrate their victory, though that seemed a strange prospect.

Or perhaps not. 

Laying upon her alchemical table, rather than the satchel of dried flowers she'd left out, was the necklace she'd seen upon the neck of her lover. Gently, she picked the thing up in to her hand holding it up to the candle light as if it were a precious jewel. She recalled the words said to her upon questioning Solas' choice to end their time together, each still stinging in her mind even as those tears stung upon her cheeks. “After Corypheus is dead, we may talk.” Was that what this meant? Was he finally ready to speak to her?

The Inquisitor ran out of her room and down the hallway as if being chased by the Dread Wolf himself. The others had returned from the fight, perhaps he had as well, perhaps Leliana's spies simply could not find him before. There was so much she wanted to say, so much that should have been said before now, but instead lay with in silence lost to foolish pride and hurt.

Unlike her room set ajar, the door to the apostate's room stood open. Cautiously she stepped in, inhaling sweet scent of him, dried paint, cool rain upon a hot summer day, and traces of pine laced beneath. She expected to find him. She expected to find anything. 

But instead, the room lay empty. As empty as it was when Skyhold was found.

Gone. 

He was gone.

Another gone. 

Another loss.

Another to leave her. 

Alone.

Why did they always leave her? 

“'Ar lasa mala revas.' You are free. But you are not, are you?” a voice sounded behind her, hollow yet confused, caring. “Agony takes him. A pain as old as the sky. A time when the song was the same. She is so real. What else is real? It threatens, it changes *everything*. But it can't.”

“What?” The Inquisitor turned, braid falling upon her shoulders, “Cole?”

“Blossom, Varric calls you. Bright laughter coming from the room where only colors spoke before.” Cole spoke again, his voice hollow yet caring, “But you do not blossom any more. Cold. Crying. The pillow is stained. Bare-faced. Embarrassed. They always leave.” he frowned, “Why does she not blossom? This is kinder, vhenan. If you knew, it would break you.”

The spirit boy came closer cocking his head at the tears staining her face, “I can help. Make the hurt go away. I can make you forget. Loss would be no more. You could blossom again. Bloom as before.”

“Can you at least tell me why?” she asked wiping away a bit of water from her bare cheeks, “Why just... leave?”

“Cold. Sleeping. But to wake them?” the boy gasped, “Gone.” Cole spoke again, that same caring in his voice, “But you know his sadness, don't you? Guilt. Regret. Pain. He wanted you to go with him. To walk the road together. But he couldn't. He couldn't break you.”

She nodded through her tears, that anger floating away in to the wind, replacing itself with the breaking of the heart, “I thought I could help him. I would have gone with him, no matter where he went. He did not even need to ask.”

Cole smiled to her pulling her chin up even as tears ran down her cheeks, “He was alone before. In this part. And then you reached out. Bright, warm, like the sun after cold. He knew what 'happy' meant when you were near.”

“I do not wish to forget him, or the hurt.” she shook her head, the braid upon her shoulder settling on her back, “But thank you Cole.”

“For what?” the boy cocked his head at Ella once more, “I didn't take the hurt away.”

“For reminding me of a better time.” the Inquisitor stood, wiping those tears from her delicate cheekbones, “Do... do you think he'll be alright? Where ever he's going.”

“No.” Cole shook his head, “But I hope I'm wrong.”


End file.
